Mekakushi tales: Fairy Tale Collection
by ElJunLy
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. a collection of tales, starring the Dan:)) Chapter 5: Cyber Girl (I don't know what to name it..)
1. Mary the White Riding Hood

Happy New Year!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Kagerou Project.

A SetoMary fic for you~ to celebrate the SetoMary Year! (the 2 and 4 at both ends of the number)

-0-

Mary the White Riding Hood

-0-

A wonderful smell could be traced to the small kitchen of a widow, tall and beautiful with her silver hair cascading down her back. She seems busy putting together a basket of goods that her daughter will soon deliver.

"Mary! Can you come here for a while?" she called out to the other occupant of the house she lived in.

"Yes, mother?"

The muffled reply came and soon a girl appeared in the kitchen doorway.

She looks almost identical to her mother, with her pale features and long silver hair.

"Mary, could you deliver these to your grandmother? The local huntsman said that she didn't come out of her house for several days already."

"Yes, mother!" Mary immediately agreed, being the obedient girl she is.

"Thank you, Mary," Shion smiled as she patted her daughter's head. "You know the way. Just follow the path until you reach the house."

"Not a gingerbread house but a white-walled house," Mary chanted as she picked up the basket and made her way to the door she paused to wear a white hoodie hanging nearby. Shion chuckled.

"Don't stray from the path nor meet the eyes of strangers!" Shion reminded.

"Okay. I'm off!" Mary said as she picked up the basket again when she finished putting on the hoodie.

-0-

It is a beautiful day. The skies are a clear blue, save for a few wisps of clouds – the perfect day for a walk. There wasn't any rain from the previous days so the ground isn't wet, much to Mary's relief.

She hummed a small tune taught to her by the boy who gave her the hoodie as she entered the forest.

She smiled. This is a familiar setting to her.

Her mother often told her stories about their family and the forest. This is where her grandmother met her grandfather, whom Mary never met. This is where her mother was born and raised.

She never thought of anything that could possibly hurt her in here, but if only she heeded her mother's words.

-0-

"Hello, young lady," a man in greeted her as they crossed paths. "Where might you be going?"

Mary, who just noticed him now that he spoke, squeaked, surprised. She hurriedly pushes the hood further down her face to cover her eyes. She looked down to make sure that she doesn't meet his eyes.

"I-I am going to my grandmother's. T-to give her supplies," she stammered.

"Oh, is that so? Where does she live, though?"

"It's in a house in a small clearing in this forest."

He lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a while, thinking of the familiar description.

Mary peeked out of her hood for little bit to see the man. He looked like he is going to attend a funeral, wearing all black. His black hair and golden eyes gave him the look of a nobleman, though it somewhat frightened her. His height didn't help, for he towered over Mary, making her feel even more frightened.

"Oh, I remember passing by there once. A one-story house, white, with a large rock outside?" he suddenly asked, looking back at her. Mary ducked her head again.

"Yes! My mother said that grandmother used to sit on that rock while grandfather built the house for her."

"I see. Well then, I think we must be on our way! I am holding you up and I still have something else to do."

"O-of course!"

"Oh, little miss, why don't you pick some flowers for your grandmother? I bet she'll appreciate it!"

"Ah, that seems nice. I'll do that, then. Thank you, mister! Take care!"

"You as well, miss. You as well."

-0-

"Azami! Azami!" someone yelled outside as he knocked loudly and urgently on the door.

The voice, as Azami remembers, sounded like the local huntsman, although it was rather hoarse. She is rather ticked off by his loud pounding that seemed to threaten the door's hinges.

"What now?!" Azami, in an irritated voice, answered but didn't open the door. Instead, she glared at it with her deep red eyes, imagining what the person would be like if the door wasn't between them.

"It's Mary! Someone attacked her!"

She held in her breath, registering the news. Recovering, she ran, her feet dashing through the wooden floor, and hurried towards the door. She opened the door, about to scold the huntsman on why he didn't hurry to save her granddaughter instead.

Her eyes grew wide as she came face to face with another man instead.

"Welcome to my womb."

-0-

Mary hummed another absentminded tune to herself, idly thinking on how she should arrange the flowers to her grandmother's liking. She spent a lot of time picking the best of them just for her grandmother.

Looking up from the road she is travelling on for quite a while now, she realized that the house is now really near. She smiled as she allowed the breeze to push her cordially into the small, white-walled house. It is the same as ever, save for a few mosses that started tainting the walls, and it looked like her grandmother would just come out once Mary knocked on the door, irritated at Shion's worrying.

"Grandma?" Mary called, knocking on the door.

She hears feet making its way towards the door. Mary smiles, ready to greet her grandmother.

"Hello, Mary," a man's voice greets her as she opens the door. It's that stranger's voice!

Mary stepped back in fright and shock, her pink eyes growing wide as the man grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

-0-

[a/n]: Well, that's that. In the end, I could only imply SetoMary. I know that every story should have a conclusion but I don't know how to end this. Maybe in the future..

Anywaaays, Happy New Year again?

Thanks and Review?


	2. Apples

Two fics in a row, wew.

Actually wrote this in the middle of Mary's fic

-0-

Apple

-0-

It is the same as any other day, the majority of the class paying attention to the teacher presenting lessons at the front and part of the same class completely ignoring her. The windows are currently open to let in hopefully cool air while the blazing sun hammers down on Earth. Even the broken Shintarou is still on his seat.

Perhaps the only abnormality is the seat beside this boy – the one near the window.

For yet another time today, he glances at the seat – another abnormality. His blank eyes reflected sadness for a moment, before showing growing irritation when the girls in front of him started whispering.

"Ayano-chan would fit the role," one of them whispered audibly to the other.

"With her black hair and fair skin, of course she would."

He wanted them to shut up; to stop pretending to know her so much when they never actually talked to her. Sure, he himself gave her the cold shoulder more often and it is harsher since he openly showed hostility but at least they actually interacted with each other. He even agreed to get dragged away by her whims sometimes.

He relaxed when the two were called over by other classmates to have some sort of meeting. They didn't bother to ask Shintarou to join, though he certainly is one of their members.

He hears them, though. They were loud. The classroom is loud.

He gives another glance at the seat.

Surely, if the occupant was still there, she would surely press him until he decides to at least go near the group. He could already picture her tugging at him and saying words he couldn't hear.

He places his arms on the desk, ready to take a nap.

That's right; the class is given children's fairy tales to make a play out of. From what Shintarou could catch from the conversation, his group chose _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_".

For once he agrees with the girls, minus their blunders on describing even Ayano's physical appearance. She'd make the perfect Snow White, except with very dark brown hair instead of ebony black, and, yes, fair skin (they actually got that one right), not "skin as white as snow".

On another note, her personality would go along as well. Despite having low grade, she'd still be able to smile just as Snow White did under her stepmother's harshness.

Sighing, Shintarou lowered his head to his makeshift pillow.

"If only she ate an apple."

-0-

[a/n]: Someone told me that circles could bring good luck for the whole year if you have some on New Year. I don't believe it.

Nevertheless, let's bring an apple to Shintarou's life to at least cheer him up.

Happy New Year


	3. Meanings

Thanks for the review!^^

D-Danchou.. I'm sorry I'm days late…

Belated Happy Birthday, Danchou~

-0-

Meanings

-0-

"Ah, isn't this the rumored tower, Seto?"

The shorter of the two asked as they passed by a high tower, walls made of red bricks and sharp metal for the roof.

"That's right. I heard some strange stories regarding it. There are even some who said that someone died here," the other, Seto, replied warily.

"Ehh, is that so? Where is the body, then? Shall we find it?"

"K-kano! Th-that was just some tale! Don't go believing it."

"Kidding, kidding. Jeez, Seto, you're such a scaredy-cat."

"Rather, aren't you the one who look more like a cat?" Seto asked.

Kano laughs. This is a common fact that he himself knew. His eyes showed mischief as he opened them, cat-like; drooping with a hint of laziness only a cat could possess.

These brown orbs scanned over the place and caught a sliver of green behind the window of the tower.

"Oi, I'm leaving you behind," Seto called to his companion from farther down the road.

"Ah. That's fine. Go ahead," Kano replied, waving a hand to shoo him away. "I'll be looking for some dead bodies for a while."

Seto left him to his whims without a word, not wanting to get involved, though he _is _worried for his adopted sibling.

"Suit yourself. Come back afterwards!"

"'Kaay."

-0-

Kano Shuuya finally arrived at the bottom of the tower. He didn't mind leaving Seto because he knew the guy could take really good care of himself even without him plus something caught his eye and deemed itself worth checking.

"Ooooiii, anyone there?" He called up to the tower. Someone might throw him a rope.

He sighed, disappointed, after a while.

"Ah, maybe there are only dead bodies here, after all," he said to himself after taking note of black, seemingly scorched areas at the bottom.

He wished he'd brought a rope. Sure, he is capable of climbing up the tower, it has a lot of capable footholds, but it would be tiresome to go back down the same way as going up. And who knows what's waiting for him up there.

"Hm, I better ask Seto to give me some ropes later," he lastly thought to himself as he takes his leave and hurries to arrive in town before nightfall.

"_You_. Are going to climb the tower."

It was more of a statement than a question directed towards Kano.

"Yup," the person in question chirps readily at his friend. "That's why; I'm asking you to give me some ropes."

"And what are you going to do with them? You are still at the bottom of the tower. Just how will you use the rope when it is still with you at the bottom?"

"That's why I'm going to climb the tower. Once I get to the top, I'll attach the rope somewhere and climb down with that so it'll be easier."

"And how will you climb it?"

"It has lots of footholds, you know. Haa, it's all because you didn't come with me earlier, Seto."

"Okay, and if you fall?"

"Then it'll be my fault."

Seto merely stared at Kano. Kano just hummed to himself, meeting Seto's gaze with a smile.

Seto sighed in defeat. "When will you go?"

"Tomorrow morning. Early morning. Ah, that's why I'll be getting the ropes today."

"Okay. You could get the ones near the back of the storage. They're thicker and tougher, should be able to hold your weight. It's also quite long and it should be able to reach the ground when you're at the top."

"Okay! Thanks, Seto! And now, some sleep!"

"Not yet, not for you."

"Ehh?"

"It's your turn with the dishes tonight. Plus you didn't catch any game so you'll also have the rest of the week with the dishes."

"Whaat?"

"It's fair enough, Kano. Plus, you're going in that adventure of yours so if you miss a day, your punishment will be extended for the number of days you missed doing it."

"Oh, that's fine."

"Then if I run out of food and have to go get some without you, it'll be another extension."

"Give me a break! Seto, just when did you get so strict?!"

-0-

"Ah, damn Seto," Kano cursed as he faced the tower. "Well, better get started."

Kano started his ascent.

-0-

"Ah, anybody home?"

Kano called out from the window he is currently perched on, gazing around.

Yes, he managed to get to the window near the top and is now inspecting the room.

"He-"

He didn't finish another word before getting knocked out senseless and out of the window.

-0-

They say that Kano Shuuya is a lucky person. Indeed he is, for he was launched like a projectile into the air, landing on the forgiving forest he and Seto often regarded as home. He was dropped by the motherly trees into a space right in front of Seto Kousuke, who is doing one of his daily walks in the forest.

"Gaahh!"

"W-w-w-w-"

Stammering and shouting broke out from the surprised duo as they looked at each other as if for the first time.

Seto facepalmed.

"Just how did you get here... From above?"

"Eeh, I guess I went to heaven for a while there," he jokingly replied with a laugh, but scared Seto instead.

"Ah, kidding. Sorry, Seto.."

"Just, tell me, Kano."

"I think there's a person living there."

"Huh? But you told me that there's no rope. There's no way that person could survive there without any supplies! And who knows how long they were up there."

"That one, too. I don't know how she did it."

"Wait, she? You're saying that the person is a she?"

"I don't know, really. But instinct tells me so," Kano proudly replied. "There're lots of threads. Only a girl could use so much!"

"Riiight.. I won't dwell on that, then. So, anything broken there?" Seto asked as he helped Kano up.

"Fortunately, no," Kano replied as he inspected himself. "T'was a nice feeling, though, flying."

"It is not when you know that you're going back down to the ground without anything to break your fall or anything to catch you."

-0-

Kano and Seto sat facing each other in their kitchen table that night, waiting for the first person who'll make a move.

"Hey, Seto," Kano started. "What do you say when you first meet girls?"

Seto was somewhat surprised.

"Eh? How should I know? You're more of a social person than me, after all."

"But! You've dealt with girls far more successfully than I did!"

"Eh? What do you mean? I never dealt that much girls my whole life."

"What do you mean, never? What about Mary?"

"I haven't seen her for a while, now, though. How about you and Kisaragi-san? I heard the two of you were quite lively."

"Hah! That's where you hit the wrong spot! Kisaragi-chan is much more well-known, so I already have some idea about her personality and how to deal with her! Mary, on the other hand, is a mystery! I don't know what to do until I observe her for a while."

"Then why don't you go and observe that girl in the tower? Since observing is what helps you, after all."

"But what if she'll do that again? I may not be as lucky next time."

"Then be careful. Why don't you go climb now while it's night?"

"Eeh? Seto wants me out of the house now?"

"No! That girl in the tower must be asleep by now. She can't attack you, then."

"Gee, I didn't know you were such a pervert, Seto; sneaking up on girls while they're asleep."

"W-w-"

"Such shaame~"

At that, Seto cuffed him on the back of the head.

-0-

"Gah, forget about shame."

Kano pushed himself through the window, muttering under his breath. It was nearly morning yet there are no signs of anyone moving inside the room.

Rather, what caught his eyes are long, silken threads lying on the ground. He knelt down and felt it. It was really soft.

"I could sell these for a fortune..!"

Before he could think anything else, he felt small movements from the thing. He looks up just to see a foot heading into his direction.

He braced himself in time, and avoided passing out. In exchange, he felt pain around his nose as it started to bleed.

"Ow! What the-"

Kano cursed as he ducked, scrambling for cover.

"Oi!"

Kano held up his hands in defense and caught a fist. He gripped it firmly to avoid getting another blow.

"Oi, oi, careful, there! I swear I ain't a robber!" he held up his arms. "I swear I don't have any stuff on me."

Silence lapsed between them as they faced each other, Kano chuckling uncertainly while the girl glared daggers at him and her other hand flashing a real dagger into view.

"Weapons, too!" he hurriedly added. "I really don't have anything on me, promise."

"And the rope?" the girl brokenly asked, as if using her voice for the first time in a while.

"So I could climb down the tower much easier than giving you the trouble of punching me away. I mean, your hand must hurt as much as my head that way- gack!"

Kano got punched in the gut this time, but it was lighter than the previous blow.

"All right, state your name and business."

-0-

After several days, the girl, who introduced herself as Kido Tsubomi, packed her things and gave the place a cleaning.

"Well, that's pretty much that," she announced, wiping the sweat off her brow, her back facing the window.

Kano peeked from behind her, perched from the window.

"Ehh? I could still see threads lying around, you know. Lots of them, too," he told her, pointing to the threads he saw on the ground which were also the first things he saw the first time he climbed the tower. He still hasn't asked Kido about it. He got a lump on the forehead for that.

"Those "_threads_"," Kido started with an annoyed glare. "Are my hair."

Kano stared at her.

"Whaaat?! Hair? From your head?"

"Yes, hair from my head! Geez, what an idiot."

"But-but it's too long!"

"I know. That's why I'm cutting it now."

"Wait, when did you start growing them anyway? How did it get that long?"

"I forgot," she simply stated. "But that was when Nee-chan jumped."

"Jumped? What, from the window?"

"Where else? I don't know why she did though."

"But why did you let it grow that long?"

"Well, she wanted me to let it grow."

"You could've just allowed it a limit; you know, like, the waist?"

"She didn't tell me to cut it."

"But she also didn't tell you not to cut it."

"That's why I'm cutting it right now," she stated and pulled out scissors and cut her hair at a length just below her chest.

Kano whistled.

"Such a waste," he remarked, looking at the cut strands, before facing Kido once again. "Well, I did hear that when girls cut their hair, there could be a reason behind it. What's yours?"

Kido stood, facing him with her new cut.

"Because I'm leaving this tower."

-0-

[a/n]: I did my best, I have no regrets making Kido Rapunzel.. Well, she does have pretty hair! Sorry if the story sucks, though.

My first KidoKano, my first story featuring them both, it is very hard, especially Kido. No offense to the birthday girl. That's partly the reason why I chose Kano to be the one who's "the focus of the camera"? it's mostly in his perspective, in third person, if any of you noticed.

Review?


	4. Haru, Taka, and the Gingerbread Lab!

I! Have been waiting for this time! *going genki mode*

Now that Kido's done, I'm making this other one that's been making me itch in the middle of making the last chap! Though it's uploaded late because of reasons- well.

BTW, thanks for the reviews~

-0-

Haru, Taka, and the Gingerbread Lab!

-0-

"What? W-why?"

"I'm sorry, Enomoto-kun, but due to your current situation, it would be troublesome for you to join class right now. So, could you please proceed to the infirmary?"

The teacher apologized another time to the bewildered girl before closing the door in front of them both.

Enomoto Takane cannot believe her ears. Then she growled to herself, looking down before storming away to the infirmary, just as the teacher asked.

-0-

"I _can't _believe them! Just because I collapsed this time!"

Takane muttered things under her breath as she sat back on a bed inside the infirmary.

"Ah, you're awake?" a sleepy voice came from beside her, making her jump out of the bed again in surprise.

"Wh-wh-wha-"

She stuttered before calming down as she saw one of her classmates waking up from a chair beside the bed. A vein popped up from her forehead and she started pinching the person's cheek hard.

"Wah, Takane! It hurts!"

The boy whined as Takane continued her assault, ending it eventually when she had enough. She sighed, sitting back down on the bed, but now facing the boy.

"What are you doing here, Haruka?" she asked him.

"Eh? Teacher asked me to go with you!"

"Ehh? Why didn't you just go back?"

"Because teacher told me to go with you!"

He gave her a wide and sincere smile as he answered. More veins popped into view from Takane but she didn't give the boy another pinching. She merely stared at his smiling face with an irritated glare.

Time stretched out but none of the two seemed to have moved. Takane still found herself glaring at Haruka's smiling face several minutes later. She grits her teeth in even more annoyance.

"Gah!" she yelled out in frustration, earning her a "shush!" from the nurse. "There's nothing to do here at all!"

She crossed her arms and seemed to be thinking, her brow furrowed deep.

'And the sun's still high!' she thought to herself, looking out at the window that showed clear skies and several rays from the sun.

"Hot…" she muttered, fanning herself.

She spared another glance at Haruka. He is currently drawing in his sketchpad. Takane didn't notice him taking it out.

Her eyes crossed towards the nurse lying on her desk.

'Heh! So that witch sleeps, too,' Takane thought to herself as an idea popped into her mind.

"Hey, Haruka," she called to the boy in a whisper.

"What is it, Takane?"

"Let's explore the school!"

Haruka's face brightened up in an excited light.

"Okay!"

Haruka hurriedly agreed. They're freshmen and still haven't explored the school since the first day several days ago. Now's the perfect chance; now that they're driven out of the classroom and the nurse asleep.

They quietly slipped out of the classroom and walked around the school, getting lost, finding where they are again, and hiding from teachers.

-0-

"Okay, Haruka, we're finally here! The last corridor!"

"Yeah!"

They stepped into the last zone they've never been to and a peculiar smell reached their noses. They coughed and waved their arms around them, trying to drive it away.

"Waah! Wh-what's this smell?!"

"Gah! Who makes stuff that smells like these, anyway?!"

Nevertheless, the two freshmen, determined to complete their tour of the school, stepped forward, towards the source of the smell.

_Bang!_

A door suddenly opened in front of them! From it, a sinister figure appeared… coughing… covered by some sort of gas bursting out from the same opened door.

'If he is some sort of villain, he's too scrawny!' Takane thought to herself, remembering the last bosses from her games. 'He must be one of those "mad scientist" types!'

Mad scientists –could be difficult to deal with in terms of tactics and chemicals, but easy to deal when a player has high physical attributes.

'Wait! Why am I thinking these stuff now of all times?!' Takane thought hastily, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

'Either way, this person's..!'

The coughing suddenly sounded closer; the shadow inside the strange fog seemed closer as well. The person's hand waved some of it away, showing his full appearance to the duo.

"Oh, students? At this hour?" he asked no one in particular as he sees the two, checking his watch in the process.

'A teacher!' the two yelled in their minds in a panic. To complete their tour of the school without any trouble, they must not be seen by teachers or anyone in particular but right in front of them is one of the things they wanted to avoid!

Beside her, Haruka is already mumbling incomprehensible things, though she caught a few "Sorry"s. he is making a really scared face.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," the man in front of them suddenly apologized, waving a hand through the air. "Did I scare you?"

"You obviously did!"

Takane cannot hold herself back anymore and shouted at the man.

"Geez! What's with you, old man?! Doing some weird stuff in there, are you even a teacher?!"

A vein popped into view from the teacher's forehead. It seemed obvious that he didn't like Takane's statement at all.

"Weird stuff, you said? Well, I'll be telling you that you'll be doing these "weird stuff" sooner or later in this school!" he retorted.

"What're you doing then, _sensei_, when it's _sooo_ fragrant that we were attracted into this hall?" Takane returned, refusing to back down.

The two broke into a round of bickering, with Haruka trying to calm the two down. He gave up after a while though, but then saw the door the teacher previously opened. He is suddenly curious of what lies behind the door.

He politely asked the teacher for key towards the room and received it without as much as a second glance. The man still seemed to be much more focused on his and Takane's argument.

-0-

"-Right, Haruka?!"

Takane, who suddenly remembered Haruka, blurted a sentence to the teacher and asked for his opinion for the first time since the start of the argument, only to find him missing.

"Eh?"

She stared off into the space beside her with a surprised expression along with the teacher who also just remembered. Takane was first to recover. She grabbed the man's collar, even though he is taller than her. He looked like he was choking.

"Where. Is. Haruka?!"

"Um, sensei~!"

A slow voice that could only come from Haruka came to rescue the teacher from the perilous situation he is in.

"H-Haruka!"

Takane rushed towards the voice and entered the classroom. The teacher followed and saw her pinching the boy's cheeks as hard as she could. The teacher smiled to himself. Ah, he seemed to have become fond of them.

"I was worried, you idiot!"

"Waah, sorry, Takane-! Ah, sensei, sensei!" he called when he saw the teacher. "What is this?"

He held up some kind of fish and showed it to the teacher. The man's expression changed from smiling to one of horror.

"Gaahh! Put that back! Put that back!" he shouted in panic, grabbing it from Haruka's fingers and putting it back gently into the shelf beside them. "Th-this… is a really… expensive! And… rare species!"

Takane eyed the exhibit disdainfully.

"What, a Relicanth?" she asked no one in particular, referencing something from a game she played before.

"Absolutely not!"

The teacher shouted, surprising Takane, who jumped at his voice, and Haruka, who was nursing his cheeks back to health. The teacher started lecturing them while the two drifted off to sleep, finding the teacher's lecture a bore.

-0-

Takane soon woke up in the same room, though it is now lit by fluorescent lights. She groggily looked out of the window to her left and she became instantly awake. It was already evening. She looked to her right and saw Haruka, still asleep.

She sighed in relief. She is comforted by the idea that she isn't alone.

She went and shook him in an attempt to wake him, getting no response. She tried for a second time. Still the same.

"H-haruka!" she called. "What are you doing? Wake up! It's already evening…"

'Ah, his- his condition!' she realized.

She slumped back in her seat, not knowing what to do.

Her blank mind was suddenly alert when she heard someone testing the knob of the room's only door. Takane held her breath in anticipation. Could it be the teacher? Could it be a bad person?

Her thoughts were interrupted again when the knob-testing turned to violent pounding on the door.

'I won't open the door,' she decided. Her mind worked at high speed. She can get away using the window, but Haruka…?

She looked around the room. Now that she is stuck in this room, she got a good inspection of it. It is something like a cross between a classroom and a laboratory. It has a few desks and a teacher's table at the front but it has a lot of shelves a normal classroom or laboratory cannot have. Her eyes landed on the specimen.

She realized she could use it to hit the person but she could get in trouble with the teacher _and_ also get injured for the specimen is safely kept inside a glass case.

She heard a familiar voice muttering curses at the door, whilst trying to open it in the process.

She listened closer.

And realized it was the teacher's voice.

"S-sensei?" she cautiously asked.

The door banging stopped for a while.

"Ah, Takane? Can you open the door? It's already evening as you can see," he replied in a seemingly honest voice.

"Wh-what are you trying to do?!"

"You do know that I'm a teacher, right?"

She could tell he was lying. She slumped back into her seat, feeling more and more irritated by the second.

"Enomoto. Let me in," the teacher outside the door suddenly ordered, his voice unlike the one he used on Takane while they were arguing. It obviously shows that he _will_ have what he wants.

At that, Takane screamed. She screamed in anger, in frustration.

She opened her phone and started punching numbers.

"Dammit! I'm calling the principal!" she yelled. "What kind of school has this amount of crazy teachers?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! STOOOP! ENOMOTO! LISTEN TO ME!"

Despite the previous threatening tone that he used on her, Takane gave him a chance to explain himself, now that his voice became frantic, like the one he used when Haruka held his precious specimen, but many times more frantic. Her thumb hovers over the green dial button.

"Enomoto. Anything. Anything but the principal."

-0-

[a/n]: Um, about the last part, sensei is playing safe (Takane's stronger than him).

Oh, and if you don't get why this chapter is part of this "collection of fairy tales", it's based on Hansel and Gretel.

Review?


	5. Cyber Girl

A new chapter~ hello everyone…

I… haven't updated because of several videos I was making and helped make the last few days… one of them an AMV that got uploaded to YouTube.. sadly it upset my internal clock..

Anyway…, start!

-0-

Cyber Girl

-0-

There was once a widower named Kenjirou who, devastated and broken with his wife's death, decides that he conduct a research that could solve the mysteries of the red eyes that his late wife was so interested in.

He finally got close to his answer and produced a cyber girl that barely occupies the screen of a computer.

She could be the luckiest one there is, with the wonderful computer where she stays. Until she was suddenly taken away by a snake.

"Open your eyes, little girl," it said, before vanishing without a trace, almost a rewinding of how it suddenly appeared before her.

She was left in a floating world where she found no bounds within sight, the scenery showing her a familiar view: the bridge she and her friends once used after classes.

"This place..." she muttered, taking a step.

In a moment, empty red signboards appeared before her, blocking her from going any further.

She cried out in shock, taken aback by the suddenness. It was like a glitch in a game. An error. But it was all real.

Closing her eyes, she ran, not knowing where her feet led her.

-0-

She came to a stop in a classroom, though she doesn't know how she found her way there. Outside the windows, she could say that the sun had started to set.

"Excuse me," a female voice started, surprising the cyber girl so much that she almost couldn't stop herself from bolting from the room with eyes closed again. She still haven't recovered from the disturbing, distorting scenery from earlier.

She turned to see a pretty girl that she knows quite well.

"A-ayano?" The cyber girl asked, shocked to find her dead friend seemingly alive and well.

"Hm? Excuse me, but do we know each other?" Ayano politely asked, tilting her head a bit in confusion. She frowned slightly as she tried to remember something.

While Ayano is contemplating, the cyber girl took a good look at herself, at least, what she could see of herself, for the first time since she arrived.

She is wearing a blue jacket and a skirt that she doesn't remember owning. She looks away with a frown of confusion with a hand touching her face, when she feels something foreign in her cheeks.

She can't look at herself without a mirror and she is too embarrassed to ask to borrow one so she left it alone. Reaching to her ears, she felt headphones covering them though the size and shape of it weren't what she remembered owning. She reached more upwards and felt her signature pigtails and her hair down to the tips.

They seem normal, she noted, until she caught sight of a strand and saw it was a neon blue shade. She almost panicked when Ayano spoke again.

"Ah, but you remind me of someone, though," Ayano said as she smiled gently at a memory. "Hey, what's your name? Since you already seem to know mine's so how about telling yours?"

"I'm Ta-" she started. She stopped herself and changed her mind. "Ene. My name is Ene."

Ayano smiled brightly at the answer.

"Ene, huh? That's a nice name," she praised.

She gave a laugh but when she continued, her tone became serious and her smile reflected sadness.

"But, Ene-san, please leave this place."

Ene looked at her in shock. In her life, she had never been as close to any girl except Ayano, whom she met during her high school days. She can't believe that the same Ayano has forgotten her and now also wants her to leave.

"Ah, but it's not because I don't like Ene-san!" She hurriedly added, breaking Ene's thoughts and calming her down. "It's just, you'll be in danger if you stay here any longer."

"Why will I be in danger? This is your classroom, right?"

"Ehehe, Not really," she replied as if embarrassed, lightly scratching her cheek with a finger. "This is only an image of my classroom created by the "Daze"."

"If I can leave this place, why haven't you left this place already?"

The girl smiled, as if looking at a fond memory.

"Because I'm waiting for a hero to come."

Ene looked at Ayano's face that radiated hope, showing a bright smile in support of her theory.

"What kind of danger will I be in, though?"

Ayano shook her head, her smile somewhat apologetic.

Who knew how much a smile could reflect? Ene almost didn't catch what the girl told her.

"I don't know how to describe it myself. I'm sorry, Ene-san."

They looked at each other, contemplating what to say. Ayano isn't the least bit hurried. She must really believe in that hero of hers.

"Then," Ene started, turning to the door. "I'm off!"

Ayano smiled brightly at Ene's decision and waved her hand in farewell.

-0-

The cyber girl looked at the scene that greeted her. The feeling of flying in the sky, surrounded by 1s and 0s is what she is experiencing that moment.

"Then, where shall I start?" she asked no one in particular as she took her first step in the cyber world.

-0-

But before she could even react, something brushed past her - a creature she doesn't recognize. She turned to look, and met a gaping mouth waiting for her.

She yelped in shock, backing away from the thing. She was reminded of the thing that took her away. In an instant, she was surrounded by different entities that seemed to have the same intentions as the one that she saw first.

A memory flashed before her eyes. Ah, that's right - she's "Ene": One of the best in "Dead Bullet".

Before she could think anything else, her body moved on its own, as if it had its own mind. It felt as though she was doing this many times already.

She stopped after a while and looked around her. Nothing is in sight. She must have defeated those things.

Surprisingly, she isn't tired, even after that. She raised her hand to her chest to feel her heart - a habit she developed after playing thrilling games.

Her eyes widened. She doesn't feel a pulse.

"No, no, it's just calm!" Ene told herself, now she placed her other hand to make sure. Unfortunately, not a beat was felt, and her hands shook at that.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" She asked, receiving no reply. She drew in deep breaths to calm herself, even though she knows she doesn't need to now.

Looking farther in the blue, she saw some figures that are shaped like those that she fought with earlier.

She smiled.

At least she got something to do here.

-0-

Before long, she got tired of chasing those creatures, which she soon discovered to be viruses, without stopping. But she doesn't know where she'll stay until a girl downloaded her in her computer.

"Hello, my name is Ene!" The cyber girl greeted the girl through the screen, flashing a bright smile at her direction. The other girl shrieked in alarm; she must be unaccustomed to cyber beings.

"A-ah, hi," the girl shakily replied. "My name is Momo. Momo Kisaragi."

"Ehh? Are you that idol I've been hearing about these days?"

A drop of sweat slid down Momo's face at the expression Ene was wearing. The cyber girl seemed to know Momo.

"Wow, I didn't know his sister is this popular! Ah, that is, if you two are family."

"U-um, are you talking about my brother?" Momo ventured.

"Hm?"

Ene now had an interested expression.

"His name is Shintarou. He's my big brother."

"Oh? You're really his little sister?"

Movement behind Momo's shoulder caught Ene's eye and she peeked at it. She saw a veeeery familiar face that sparked annoyance inside Ene.

"Ohoho," Ene laughed to herself. "So it really is that brat."

Momo could only watch as Ene plotted and successfully infiltrated her brother's computer.

-0-

"Master! Master!" Ene called towards the young man in front of her.

"Ahhh, what is it?!" He replied in an annoyed tone, scratching his head in irritation.

"That man! We better find that man!"

"What man?!"

Riing..

Riing…

"Momo? Where are you?"

"Onii-chan! There are strange people over here! I-I'll send you a photo!"

Momo instantly ended the call without giving her brother a chance to reply and sending the promised photo right after.

Ene peeked at it before shouting in recognition.

"It's him!" She shrieked at Shintarou, alarming him further. "Go catch him Master!"

Shintarou didn't need her to tell him. He recognized the background in the photo that he doesn't need Ene's nor Momo's directions to reach it.

He turned at the corner, holding the phone up in front of him for some light other than the street lamps and for Ene to see as she had demanded.

"I-It's him..." she muttered, her tone that of disbelief, her eyes widening in horror or shock, she cannot tell.

"Konoha..!"

-0-

[a/n]: and that's for today~ I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you very much!

Would you like to review? Or maybe leave stuff around since I don't know what to do now.


End file.
